Arguments
by Tea-girl.Janto
Summary: Lol just some arguments with the team...
1. Ianto & Owen Sugar

**LOL! I thought of this in bed and just wanted to share it. I'm bad though, doing loads of storied at once...**

Gwen grabbed Jack by the arms and pulled him out of his office. Jack just stared at him.

"What are you?..." Jack started but closed his mouth when he saw Gwen point at Ianto and Owen.

" Well, Tea boy, I kind of need energy seeing as though I'M the doctor!"

"Well, Why don't you use some of that energy instead of shouting at me!"

"I don't want to waste it!"

"Oh, right!"

"Yh, right!"

"Its right over there!"

"Then you do it"

"I have work to do!"

"Really, What kind of work?"

"The kind that you don't like, which is actually why I do it!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YES REALLY!"

"WELL, IF YOU DO ALL THAT WORK WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED TO! BUT YOU DO!"

"OH COME ON I NEED IT!"

"YOU HAVE ENOUGH SUGAR IN YOUR COFFE!"

Jack stared at them both in disbelief and walked over to the coffee machine. He picked up the sugar from the top shelf and handed it over to owen.

"You two are unbelievable…"

**Hope you enjoyed it, Review plz!!!**


	2. Ianto & Jack Sleep

**Hi!, Lol i totally thought of this when i was in bed. I think thats where all my arguments are ganna be from now on! Bed, Geography, my nans house....GREAT!**

****

Jack took the steps from the archives two at a time and Ianto soon hurried after him, not running but fast walking. The rest of the team watched them both making there way to the Autopsy bay and standing at the different sides of the table.

"I said sorry!"

"Sorry is** NOT** good enough!"

"C'mon! I couldn't resist…"

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Owen cut in but was only ignored by the two.

"I didn't mean to"

"of course you did, otherwise you wouldn't of done it!"

"OK, OK! I promise I wont do it again."

"Decaf…"

"DECAF?!"

"A week."

"A WEEK?!"

"A month."

"A MON-"

"Wanna make it two?"

"No…"

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry for pinching your nose whilst you fell asleep in the archives…"

"Good. I'll be in the archives if you need me…"

The team all stared at Ianto as he walked back to the archives. Once he was gone, everyone turned to Jack. He could see Owens mouth twitch and before he knew it everyone burst out laughing.

"You laugh now, I'm the one who handles your paycheck…"

Everyone was silent.

****

**Hope you liked it! This actually happened to me in bed and it was not a nice feeling. i could've had a heart attack! it was scary... o well  
**


	3. Ianto and Owen PDA

**Adrianne, This one is for you! Well, you did ask and i LOVE it when i get reviews soooo getting requests are JUST as good!**

**Everyone gets a say in this.**

****

The team was in the SUV, trying to find the blowfish that brought them out there. Gwen was in the passenger seat at the front whilst jack was driving leaving Tosh in the middle of Ianto and Owen in the backseats. Owen was fiddling with the PDA until Ianto interrupted him.

"No, you're supposed to press this, and THEN this."

"No! You're not I know what I'm doing so carry on day dreaming about Jack."

"I do not day dream about Jack!"

"Hey!"

"Well, I don't! Owen, give me the PDA!"

"No"

"Give me it!"

"NO!"

"Owen! Your doing it wrong!"

"No, I'm not you are! Right Gwen?"

"Suuuuuuure..."

"See?

"Oh, Shut up and give me the bloody thing!"

"NO!"

Tosh snatched the PDA out of Owen's hand.

"I am fed up with hearing you two argue!"

"Sorry. Tosh,"

"Yh, sorry."

"That's better…God your like children"

The rest of the ride was in silence until Tosh smiled and looked at the men sitting next to her.

"You were both wrong. You press THIS one."

"Oh,"

****

**Hope you like it! Just so you know, of COURSE i do requests! Its the BEST! I no, I'm BIZARRE!**


	4. Owen and Gwen with Ianto Football

Gwen and Owen's secret has not been much of a secret now that Tosh knew about it. While she was out they have been talking constantly and breaking her computer was not making it any better.

"You're too skinny to be good."

"Am not! Peter crouch is skinny AND tall you don't see anyone else complaining!"

"I bet you couldn't even kick a football."

"Yes I could, just get me one and I bet u a quid I would be able to hit Ianto straight in the head."

"Hey!"

"No, Owen."

"Awww…"

"A Fiver."

"HEY!"

"Deal!"

They shook hands and both turned to Ianto who mysteriously disappeared out of the room. Looking around the room, Owen found the football he just happened to have under his desk. He took it and kicked it around trying to act like he knew what he was doing. His last trick didn't turn out as planned and the ball flew straight towards Tosh's desk knocking the plug out of its socket.

"She's going to kill you for that."

"Lets blame Ianto."

"No, Owen."

"Awww"


	5. Owen and Ianto The BIG one

**This isn't really supposed to be funny, well, i suppose some bits are but i have a really good vibe about Ianto and how he...well, just read and find out... :)**

**

* * *

**

The biggest argument that had ever occurred in the hub was between, Ianto and owen.

Obviously...

"Well maybe you should actually drink it when you get it, or better yet, make your own coffee!"

"Well, thats not my job! is it? It's yours!"

"Really and what do you do? Mess up every investigation like you did with the guy who got his heart literally ripped away from him?

"Oh I mess up do i? What about you when..."

It all went downhill from there and thats when Jack came back from weevil hunting, finding the boys on ethier side of the autopsy table. The boys were fighting...again.

"Children, Children!"

No-one seemed to be listening to him. This must have been going on for quite some time becuase Tosh already had headphones in her ears doing her work like the good and professional worker that she is and Gwen... well she had popcorn in her lap No-one seemed to have even acknowledged Jacks presence. Ianto looked as calm as ever but the way he set his jaw told everyone that he was about to explode any second now. Owen on the other hand...

"Oh, and lets not forget your STUPID girlfriend that was stuck down in the basement, huh? You messed up then yh? AND-"

Before he could finish the sentence- Thank god he didn't - A fist came straight towards his face and at that moment cold coffee was the least of his problems.

* * *

"Oh, God that kid could punch..." Owen moaned as Jack dabbed his face with a tissue. "I'm ganna need stitches"

A broken nose...Nice one Ianto. Jack thought as he smiled at the memory.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Well, This kinda teaches you a lesson."

"What? Dont talk about a certain tea-boys girlfriend?"

"Nope. Mess with Ianto and get ready for a face Transplant. Like you said, the kid can punch"


	6. Ianto and Jack Sundays

**_Erm ok.._**

**I admitt, i have been gone for quite some time. But im BACK! and im going to be working more on Ianto's first field mission and Torchwood's year that never was for my Torchwood fics but i am going to update arguments from time to time just for alittle fun. Some chapters are humor, and some are sweet harmless fluff that can be taken in anyway you want. :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Jack?" called Ianto from the center of the hub. Silence.

Jack knew Ianto was angry. Obviously, from the way he clenched his jaw.

Or when he uses that tone…

Or when…

"Jack!" He continued to call as he roamed the hub searching for the man in question. "I'm not angry at you…I just want to talk!"

He was telling the truth. All Ianto wanted to do was talk to him but he knew now that he had to be careful because it started off as a quite small argument really. Actually, it wasn't really what you would call an argument. More like a disagreement. Of course, Jack just had to go and make it worse...

...

"I just don't believe that it's all that healthy. I mean, what do you do all day? You sit down and do your paperwork. I know you sometimes might get up and help us to do some things that we need help with but I don't really think you're doing enough to work all that caffeine off." Jack explained to Ianto when the others were on their break.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Ianto carefully eyed his coffee whilst considering the information Jack is giving him. It didn't take him long.

"I believe I do work off the caffeine." He stated, as if that itself won the argument.

"Oh, Really? When? How?" Jack inquired, obviously unsatisfied with this information.

"Sundays. Remember? I leave work earlier. I don't just sit around doing nothing after all." Ianto's jaw clenched. Unfortunately, Jack didn't seem to realize.

Jack's head cocked to the side as he thought about it.

"Well, what do you do?" He asked.

"You don't need to know"

"You're lying"

"…what"

"You are lying."

"How on Earth am I lying?" Ianto's voice seemed to have raised a bit when he said 'Earth'.

"You're not telling me what you do on Sundays; therefore I believe that you are lying."

...

Everything went downhill from there. That was the reason why Jack is hiding behind his desk in his office, which was exactly the place that Ianto was headed to.

"Jack..." Ianto opened the door and looked into the room that Ianto thought was empty, until his gaze fell onto the bottom of the desk. Immediately, Ianto's eyes had soften and a small chuckle left his lips.

"I can see you, you know." He left Jack's coffee on top of the desk and walked towards the door. Looking back he said "By the way, I do Table Tennis on Sundays."

* * *

**I only put in Table Tennis becuase i love Table Tennis myself :D I always think about Ianto working out and stuff and how he can be cute and adorable when he wants to but also hot and dangerous. Like Simon from misfits!**

**Hope you like it, **

**Tea-girl (Kenny)  
**


End file.
